Unexpected Memories
by AkiretheGoddess
Summary: After Kagome and her cousins Rin and Sango move to Kagome's hometown, her friends she left are ecstatic to see her. All but Inuyasha. No one knows why he is furious with her. Could it have something to do with his memories... or are they even his?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first fanfic, so it may not be very good, but it will get better. I promise. Hey, what am I writing this for? I should move on to the story! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (tear) But I do own Inuyasha plushies, t-shirts and movies! Wahahaha! Please don't sue me! (runs and hides)**

**Chapter One- Unexpected Reminders of the Past**

_Shake. Shake. SHAKE!_

"Kagome, wake up!" yelled Sango from the other side of the room.

"Five more minutes, mom. Please, just five more minutes," yawned a half-awake Kagome. All of a sudden, she felt something licking her face. She opened her eyes to se a young neko-youkai looking at her.

"Okay, Kirara, you can go and tell Sango that I'm out of bed already."

As she got out of bed, her cousin Rin came into her room and said, "Come on, Kags. We need to get new school clothes. It'll take us all week to unpack, so we just better get new ones. What did you say about the high school we're going to? That you had a lot of friends there? Well, I just hope..." As Rin rambled on about the upcoming school week that loomed over their heads, Kagome remembered a painful memory from the last time she saw anyone in this city.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I'll miss you guys so much!" said a fourteen year old Kagome through her tears. She probably wouldn't ever see her friends again, for she was moving from Tokyo to Kyoto this weekend.

"We'll miss you too, Kags. Be sure to keep in touch," a young fox demon told her after giving her a hug.

"I will, Shippo. I won't forget you guys."

"Feh. Bye, Kagome," said an Inu-hanyou.

"Don't listen to Inuyasha, Kags. ALL of us will miss you. Who will we pull pranks with?" said her friend Miroku, giving her a big hug and not groping her for once. She could tell Inuyasha was upset, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

_He has a good reason to be upset,_ thought Kagome. _We're best friends._

Meanwhile, all Inuyasha could think about was that he'd never see Kagome again. _I'll really miss you, Kags,_ he thought, using the nickname that Shippo had come up with in the first grade. He never called her that, though.

"Don't forget me you guys," said Kagome, with the tears streaking down from her cocoa brown eyes and onto her fair skin. "I'll miss all of you." As she turned to leave, she could've sworn she heard Inuyasha say something. He did say something, but he didn't mean for anyone to hear him. As he turned to leave, he whispered, "I miss you already, Kags."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kagome. KAGOME!"

"Wha...?" Kagome turned to see Sango standing next to her.

"It's getting late! Are we going shopping for school clothes or what?" asked a very antsy Sango.

"Okay, okay. My car or yours?" When both Sango and Rin said that they wanted to go in Kagome's car, she started to look for her new black mini-skirt that she had just bought right after they moved in. Ten minutes later, Sango was still waiting on Rin to get out of the bathroom, and Kagome was ready. Dressed in her black skirt, a red V-necked shirt that just barely came down to her belly button, and white sandals with only eyeliner and mascara as her only make-up, she told Sango to just go ahead and use her stuff.

"Thanks, Kags!" replied Sango as she ran into Kagome's room. As Kagome sat down on the couch in the living room, she saw her brother Sota and Sango's brother Kohaku.

"Hey, Sota! Kohaku! We're going to the mall in a few minutes, so stay out of our rooms while we're gone." She only said this because one time she came home and found Sota reading her journal.

"Okay. We'll be in the gameroom all day if you need us," replied Sota.

While sitting there, Rin finally came out of the bathroom. She was wearing denim capri pants, a pale yellow spaghetti strap shirt, and matching flip flops. She wore no make-up. Her raven hair shoulderblade length hair, that was so much like Kagome's own, was pulled up into a high ponytail, while Kagome's was down around her shoulders.

"Finally!" shouted Kagome when Sango walked out of her room wearing supertight low rise jeans and a pink halter top with her black combat boots, with pink eyeshadow and lipgloss, eyeliner, and mascara on. "Ready to go?" she asked.

As they climbed into Kagome's red T-Bird convertible, Kagome remembered that the last time she had driven this car here, Inuyasha was with her. _I guess that's because he helped me fix it up,_ she thought as they pulled into the mall parking lot. She thought she saw a red motorcycle that looked familiar, and a black Ford pickup truck that also looked familiar. As they found a spot to park, Rin and Sango started to argue about which store to go into first.

"Eternal Youth!" shouted Rin.

"Dangerous!" screamed Sango, referring to the swordshop that was in the mall. Finally, Kagome silenced them by saying that they would go to Dangerous first, then Eternal Youth. At this, Rin just pouted as Sango stuck out her tongue at her.

In the sword shop, she saw some things she liked, but two swords in particular caught her eye. "Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me how much these two swords are?" Kagome asked the sales clerk.

"Sorry, but they are here for cleaning only," said the sales person.

"Can you tell me the names of the swords, then?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. This one is the Tetsusaiga, and this one is the Tensaiga," replied the sales guy.

_Hmm... why do those names sound familiar? I know I've heard them before..._

"And what would three pretty ladies like yourselves be doing in a shop like this?" asked a voice Kagome recognized at once.

"M-Miroku? Is that you?" asked Kagome as she and her cousins rushed over to the guy who had spoken.

"K-Kagome! What are you doing here! You said you moved to Kyoto!" exclaimed a very shocked Miroku.

"I did, but when Sango's father died, he left her a house here. Oh, I guess you guys want to meek Miroku. These are my cousins Rin and Sango. I've known Miroku since I was in the first grade," she told her cousins. "He's a bit of a pervert," she whispered to them, but too late to save Sango from his wandering hands.

"HENTAII!" screamed Sango, and a loud _smack_ could be heard throughout the shop. Soon enough, a red mark in the shape of a handprint appeared on his face.

"I see you haven't changed... what about the other guys? How are they these days?" asked a curious Kagome.

"Hey, you ask them. I'm here with them now. They should be by the skateboard shop a little ways down," answered Miroku.

As they were walking, Sango asked Kagome, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I haven't seen them since I moved to Kyoto. Sure, we kept in touch, but there's nothing like seeing them again!" replied Kagome cheerfully. Sure enough, she heard Inuyasha's and Shippo's unmistakable voices. They were arguing again, and Inuyasha just hit Shippo over the head.

_Sigh. Inuyasha hasn't changed either. _"How many times do I have to tell you, Inuyasha, don't hit poor Shippo!" Kagome said to the Inu-hanyou and the little fox-youkai, just to see what they'd say. As soon as she said it, it became deathly silent.

"K-Kags! Oh, you're really back!" exclaimed the little fox happily.

"Glad to see you too, Shippo!" said Kagome with a laugh. "These are my cousins Sango and Rin." As Sango and Rin were swamped with introductions, Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Say hi to Kagome," said Miroku.

_K-Kagome! You're back! I missed you... wait, what the HELL am I thinking! She betrayed me, so why should I pay her any heed!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inu...yasha? What? Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Kagome a little disappointed.

"Ka-Kagome! Why the HELL did you come back!" shouted Inuyasha. His familiar amber eyes were full of disbelief and anger, and his body shook with anger to the silver hair on his head

"Wha... what do you mean?" asked Kagome, tears visibly forming in her eyes.

**A/n: Ta-daaa! My very first chapter of my very first fanfiction complete! I'm asking for at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**If you have anything to say to me, my AIM name is CatCrazieGurl.**

**Thank you!**

**Akire**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I give thanks to my reviewers on (one of whom I know personally) for inspiring me to keep going with this story. My other story on is more popular than this one, but I hope more people will read and review!**

**Chapter Two**

_Last time:_

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Say hi to Kagome," said Miroku.

_K-Kagome! You're back! I missed you... wait, what the HELL am I thinking! She betrayed me, so why should I pay her any heed!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inu...yasha? What? Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Kagome a little disappointed.

"Ka-Kagome! Why the HELL did you come back!" shouted Inuyasha. His familiar amber eyes were full of disbelief and anger, and his body shook with anger to the silver hair on his head.

"Wha... what do you mean?" asked Kagome, tears visibly forming in her eyes.

_Now:_

Everyone who knew either Kagome or Inuyasha was in a state of shock. None of them had any idea of what he was talking about.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled. The tears Kagome was trying desperately to hold in were now spilling down her face.

"Are you still mad that I moved away? Is that what this is about?" Kagome yelled through her tears.

Miroku and Shippo had alarmed looks on their faces. Kagome never got this upset in one sitting, but when someone pissed her off, you might as well start praying for your life that she doesn't kill you too.

"If that's the reason for all of this, then I'll have you know that I didn't really have a say in the matter because my parents made me go with them. Even a complete asshole would understand that. But then again, you're not just an asshole. You're a heartless bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" she shrieked, surprising her cousins. They had never ever seen Kagome mad before, but they thought that this hanyou could bring out the worst in anyone.

"Kagome calm down! Let's just go now..." Rin started, but she was interrupted by her furious cousin.

"No. This baka yarou needs to get what he deserves." Kagome walked up toward the boys, stopping when Miroku and Shippo stood in front of her. An evil glare was in her eyes.

"Move," she hissed, her voice a lethal death threat. When the boys didn't move, her eyes narrowed and her voice took on an altogether frightening quality. "If the both of you want to live, you will move out of my way _now_."

With an audible gulp, both boys scampered to the safety of the girls and watched as Kagome advanced on Inuyasha.

"This isn't going to be good for Inuyasha," Miroku said to the girls. They looked at each other before looking back to the two in front of them. Inuyasha had his back to the wall, and although he looked calm, you could tell he was secretly afraid of the young teenage girl in front of him.

"You listen to me, Inuyasha, and you listen close. I won't repeat myself. If you want to be pissed at the world, that's fine with me. You can be pissed at me all you want, but the next time you say _anything_ like that again, I suggest you have a reason to back it up with, otherwise I will kick your sorry ass back to the Feudal Era if you're not careful. Got it?" When Kagome was sure that he had understood her, she surprised everyone by slapping him across the face, harder than Sango had ever slapped Miroku. When he put his hand to the throbbing red handprint on his face, she surprised them again by punching him in the stomach.

She then turned and walked out, grabbing Rin and Sango by the wrists and saying a brisk goodbye to Shippo and Miroku, who were still in a state of shock. Once she had left, they rushed over to Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked angrily.

"Yeah. What is going on?" Shippo added.

Inuyasha stood with a grunt and leaned up against the wall. "Nothing."

Shippo and Miroku looked at each other before giving Inuyasha skeptical looks. "If you say so," Miroku said before he and Shippo headed for his truck in the parking lot.

"I wonder why Inuyasha's so mad at Kagome. I mean, she never did anything to him," Shippo said to Miroku once they were outside and out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should ask Kagome about it. I don't think he's mad about her moving, and if that's not the reason, then neither Kagome or us knows what it really is," Miroku summed up. Shippo made an understanding face before climbing into the passenger side of Miroku's truck.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kagome dragged her protesting cousins to her car and practically threw them in before jumping in herself and speeding off, ignoring the cries of her passengers.

"Kagome, what the hell is with you today!" Sango screamed, but Kagome ignored her. She was still fuming.

_Why the hell is Inuyasha mad at me! He knows good and well that I didn't move by choice. It was either move with my parents or go to a boarding school in America. No matter how much I want to go to America, I couldn't bare to leave my friends behind. I'd rather be a five hour drive away than a ten hour overseas flight from them._

She pulled into the garage and got out of her car, slamming the door behind her. She stormed into the house, completely ignorant to the fact that Sota and Kohaku were sitting in the living room watching TV. She stormed to her room and shut the door loudly. Rin and Sango were about to barge in when they heard Kagome sobbing on the other side of the door. They looked at each other before walking back into the living room and switching off the TV by the alternate remote they kept hidden in case the boys hogged the other one.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Sota cried. A dirty look from Sango quieted any further protests.

"Okay, you guys. If you even bother Kagome once tonight, I will make sure you don't live to see the age of fifteen, got it?" Sango threatened. The boys nodded frightfully, and Sango and Rin retreated to Sango's room. They noticed that Kagome had stopped crying and now sounded like she was beating the shit out of her pillow. A sigh could be heard, and after a few minutes of shuffling around, they heard her strum a few chords on her guitar. The girls looked at each other sadly.

"It's happening again," Rin whispered.

"Yeah. The only times she's picked up her guitar in the last three years was after she moved in with us, when she heard that her parents had died, and when that egotistical bitch Kikyo called and said that Inuyasha had asked her out," Sango declared. In the other room, they could hear Kagome playing a song they had heard once before.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah, yeah_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

Kagome put down her guitar and changed into her pajamas. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She crawled into her bed with red eyes and tearstained cheeks. Right before she closed her eyes to fall asleep, she whispered something.

"Why, Inuyasha? Why did you have to betray me?"

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter Two!**


End file.
